


"Cooties"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, step parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen & Quinn find something adorable in their son Jackson's backpack





	

##  ** **

##  **Cooties**

“Oh my gosh!” Quinn smiled and covered her mouth in shock. “Jensen! Come ‘er a minute. You gotta see this!” she called out from the kitchen with laughter in her voice.

“What’s up babe?” Jensen sundered into the kitchen behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Look! Look at this.” she handed him a large heart shaped card made out of construction paper and glitter.

“Is this for me?” he chuckled. “You really shouldn’t have ya dork. What are you? Like 5?”

“Read it silly.” he took it from her hand and she leaned into his chest while he tried to figure it out.

It took him a minute to make out the crudely written note she found. Some of the words were miss spelt and a few letters were written backwards, surely made by a child.

“I…love…you…Jack Andrews? From Hadley Evans? Is that what it says?”

“Yup. I think? Bless her little heart! I found it in Jack’s backpack. I think someone has a little crush on our little man cub.”

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope! ”

_“Thaaaaat’s mah BOY!”_

“Don’t get too carried away Papa Bear. He’s only 5.”

“Almost 6.”

“Not really any better.”

“I must bestow upon my child my wisdom.”

“Your wisdom?” Quinn giggled and Jensen wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter.

“My wisdom in the ways of women!” he playfully boasted and kissed the side of her neck.

“Oh geeze. My poor kid is never gunna get a date!” she teased.

Jensen spun her around and sat her up on the kitchen island and stood between her legs.

“I got you didn’t I?”

“That you did my love.” she smiled and melted into his twinkling blue eyes. “Come ‘er and get me then.” she playfully challenged while she wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in for a kiss.

His quick soft peck to the corner of her mouth deepened and in no time at all they were fully making out in the kitchen. Quinn was nearly falling off the island leaning into his passionate kiss. Jensen’s hands were tangled up in her long dark hair.

“You guys are GROSS.”

They had no idea how long they were kissing when they heard Coopers disgusted voice behind them. Their lips curled into smiles against each others mouths.

Jensen puffed out a laugh and spun around between Quinn’s legs. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her. His back against her chest.

“Mornin’ little Dude!” he sang out and tried to pretend that everything was cool.

They both smiled at Coopers cute little unamused face. Jensen wrapped Quinn’s legs around his waist and lifted her on his back for a piggy back ride.

“Busted!” she giggled into the back of his neck.

Jensen roared and made monster noises. He and Quinn laughed at the surprised look on Coops face when he started to chase him around the kitchen with Quinn on his back.

“What’s that Daddy?” Cooper tried to distract his parents from his imminent tickle attack and pointed to the brightly decorated card on the counter.

“I almost forgot!”  

“ _JACK!”_ Jensen called out and set Quinn back on her feet. “Come ‘er a minute!”

It took a second or two but they could hear his little socked feet running along the hardwood floor towards him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see him attempting a stylish “Risky Business” slide move. But heard a loud crash instead. He sailed right into the kitchen island.

“Hey be careful small fry.” he ruffled his hair. “Who’s Hadley?” he sung out. Jensen was beaming and held the card up like a trophy.

“She’s my friend in my class. She plays sports wit me.”

“Well I think she wants to be more then friends.” Jensen added with a sly smile. A smile that disappeared when Quinn smacked his arm.

“You better be nice to her little love.” Quinn knelt down and looked into his big blue eyes. “I hope you’re nice to everyone. But I think she might have a little crush on you.”

“Yuck girls are gross!” Jackson’s little nose crinkled up in disgust.

Cooper giggled at him at the table. Jensen laughed loudly and clutched his chest and dropped to his knees beside them.

“That’s not nice. Don’t call people gross. Especially girls they don’t like that.” he looked at Quinn and she was smiling back at him.

“I’m not gross I’m I?”

“Maybe just a little bit.” he could resist teasing her and cutely squeezed her nose.  

“Girls have Cooties!” Jackson exclaimed and ran over to sit with his brother at the table.

“Hey Mommy’s a girl! She doesn’t have cooties!” Cooper informed his brother with a cross look on his face. He’s always standing up for his mom.

They got up off the floor. Jensen sat down with the boys at the table and she went to finish breakfast and the boys school lunches.  

“Hey just be nice okay. Don’t call people names. She made you this cool card. You should say thank you. One day you’re not gunna think girls are so gross… _Trust me!_ ”

Quinn smiled to herself and listened to Jensen talk to Cooper and Jack about how important it was to be polite and not to hurt peoples feelings. His playful loving voice swelled her heart with love and pride.

He was still joking around but she appreciated how seriously he was taking his advice. The boys looked up to him and he never took that for granted.

She cherished these moments. She was grateful for every smile and giggle. Her little family was the center of her whole world and they were the happiest they have ever been. In her heart she knew that had everything to do with the bond they had with Jensen.

Times like these she was floored by how much she loved him.

Maybe the kid had game after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
